


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by Toffybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffybird/pseuds/Toffybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England's younger life: Family troubles. Rome. And a broken promise on Scotland's part.</p><p>Title from The Offspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... Ok... So I've been totally ready a whole lot of stories with Scotland in it. I have no idea why. Then I went a researched Britannia (who is often the UK brother's mother, like in this story) and the British Empire, cause why not? In some the stories, Young!England is taken by someone and I really liked that idea and wanted to try it... soo here it it. First chapter is kinda short, yeah. Wrote most of it at collage. Also Albion = England. Will change later is story.
> 
> Well enough from me for now, I'll meet you at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scotland didn't want another sibling. He already had two irritating younger brothers, Ireland and Wales. Ireland, who was the second oldest (after Scotland), has dark orange hair and the green eyes that ran in the family, he kept to himself but Wales often follows him around. Wales was the youngest, at the moment. He's unmissable with his orange, edging on brown, hair that sticks up in all angles and radioactive green eyes. Finally, Scotland was the oldest, had blood red hair and dark green eyes. And he preferred it when it was just him and Britannia.

He really did adore his mother, with her beautiful, long blonde hair and shining, green eyes. There was a smile always present on her lips. Except now. Now that little bugger was ruining everything. She was already weak because of the Roman Empire just at their doorstep, but now she has to be extra careful because of that brat growing inside of her. Scotland knew she could beat the Roman Empire, easily. That kid was putting them all at risk.

* * *

Scotland, Ireland and Wales were sitting in the living room anxiously. Their mother's screams of agony woke them all up from their rather restless slumber. At first, Scotland thought that Rome had somehow infiltrated their home without them knowing. But it wasn't, no, it was something much worse. The kid was on its way.

It was two hours later when one of the nurses came to collect them. Wales jumped off the seat and raced to Britannia's room with a wide grin on his face, glad he could finally see his mother and the new baby. He wasn't as sour about the new addition to the family as the other brothers were. Ireland didn't mind too much, Wales would be preoccupied and he would have more time with himself. He looked over at the red head with a shrug and pulled himself off to join Wales.

Scotland hesitated. The nurse had a knowing look in her eye before she left silently. Well, this is it, the runt has finally arrived. He really didn't want to go, but the unrelenting urge to check if his mother was alright forced him to his feet. He soon found himself outside his mother's room; the grand mahogany wood was the only thing keeping him and his… new baby brother. Scotland shivered and gently shook his head. On the other side of the door, he could hear the soft coos of his mother and quiet giggles from Wales.

'Oh, damn it…' He thought and took a deep breath. Pushing the heavy door open, he saw his mother's exhausted but happy face looking down at the small bundle in her arms. Ireland was sitting in the armchair peacefully with a small smile on his face. While Wales was kneeling on the bed at his mother's side, smiling and making funny faces at the baby. He hopped of the bed once he saw Scotland standing at the doorway, Wales pulled on his sleeve to encourage him to enter. "Oh Scotland! You have to see the baby, he's sooo cute!"

Scotland didn't move, he stood at the doorway of the room wondering if he should just go. He's seen his mother, she's fine if a little tired, and that's all he wanted.

Britannia looked over at her oldest son, she felt a frown pull at her lips, she knew how Scotland felt about the baby, but she hoped he would give little Albion a chance.

"Scotland? Please just look at him." She pleaded.

Scotland visibly flinched at the tone of her voice and shuffled over to her side of the bed.

He was shocked at first, at how much the little brat looked like his mother.

Brilliant emerald green eyes peeked out of the bundle of quilts it was covered in, and a tuft of messy, blonde hair on top of his head.

"This is Albion." Came the soft voice of Britannia. "Albion," the baby's intense green eyes flicked over to his mother, "This is your big brother Scotland." The eyes slowly gazed over to the bright red hair of his oldest sibling. A small, high pitched noise escaped from the child.

Scotland ignored it and left the room. He couldn't believe it, the brat looked like Britannia. His mother. The runt shared the features of the only person he cared about.

* * *

It's been a couple of years since Albion was born. He was a quiet kid, small too but very intelligent. He often never left Britannia's side and, if she was called away for important business (which was happening more frequently now) he would either stay in his room with his toys or with Wales. He'd tried to talk with his other brothers, but Ireland would brush him off with the excuse of 'being too busy at the moment', and any sort of communication with Scotland would usually end in tears.

Today Albion was in his room, thinking about what he must have done to his two older brothers. Ireland seemed very tense lately, he spoke to Scotland in hushed whispers about their mother and someone called Rome. He didn't know who Rome was but he didn't sound very nice.

Scotland never spoke to him, and when they were in the same room he would always sneer at him and play pranks on him and mutter mean words about him. Albion let out a quiet sigh and continued to colour his picture of the family he wished he had. He had to admit, he was rather worried about his Mama too. She seemed to be very tired all the time and she never stayed at home for too long anymore.

'I must'a done somefing wrong,' he thought as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill over, 'even Mama doesn' wanna be wif me.' He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes when he heard the bedroom door open.

"Albi? Honey, what's wrong?" Britannia's sweet, soothing voice asked. She bent down to pick up Albion up in her arms and gently rock him side to side.

The child sniffed and rubbed his eyes and whispered, "I wuv you Mama."

"Oh, I love you too, Albion." She snuggled her child closer to her chest.

"But why do you l-w… leave?" He looked up with sparkling green eyes filled with sorrow that shouldn't be there at his age.

She took a deep breath, trying to push back her own tears, oh how she wished she could spend more time with her baby, with all of her children. "To protect you." She whispered into his soft hair.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in months, the whole family were together. Wales decided it would be a good idea to go for a walk in the forest that surrounded their home. Britannia happily agreed, glad that after everything that's been happening, she still has today to be with her family. She gathered Albion into her arms, she was worried that her children were growing up too quickly and she was missing out.

Ireland grumbled as Wales attached himself to his arm; the younger was fidgeting in excitement. Ireland guessed he couldn't wait to see the faeries that played by the river.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Scotland questioned, uncertain in putting his mother in unnecessary danger.

Wales pouted, "Come on Scot, we never do anything together anymore."

"There's a reason for that, you bas-" He growled out.

"Scotland! Language." Britannia scolded and tried to unsuccessfully cover Albion's ears with the use of only one arm, while the other held her youngest son.

Scotland looked over to Britannia, the look on his face softened for his mother, "But the Roman Empire-"

"-Is no threat at the moment."

There was that name again, just who was this 'Rome'? Albion wondered, was he stronger than Mama?

He looked between Alba and Mama arguing about 'Rome'. He figured he didn't like Rome much, he made his family fight. His gaze rested on his red headed brother, "Alba? Who is Wome?" He asked in a quiet voice, he flinched when Scotland's fiery gaze landed on him.

Before he could answer, the mother nation interrupted him, "No, no. Not to Albion, he is too young. Come on, I don't want to waste this day indoors."

Albion frowned when he looked at Mama; he saw how dull her eyes have gotten, and the dark circles under them. She was very pale too.

"Mama? Maybe Alba is wight… You stay 'ome and w… Rest."

Britannia looked at Albion in disbelief, "Nonsense. I want to be with all of you outside. Now come on."

No one moved for a second or two, until Wales pulled at Ireland and opened the door.

* * *

Albion ran ahead, following the dirt track that he had walked down many times when he was alone. He wasn't surprised that he never got caught sneaking out, he knew his brothers didn't like him much. Excluding Wales, sometimes he stayed with him, but then he missed the faeries that he found and befriended, they liked talking to him and they told funny stories and played great games. He grinned when he spotted the familiar sparkly, blue river just beyond the slightly overgrown shrubs.

A flurry of faeries greeted the family as they sat down by the riverside. The high-pitched chattering always made Albion giggle, he also liked the bright colours they were too. All colours of the rainbow and more.

"Scotland. Can I have a word?" Britannia asked her oldest and pulled him away from the commotion of young nations and faeries. "I know you're worried about the future," she paused when she saw the look on his face, "Don't give me that, I know you are. I am too, that's why I want to make sure you guys are safe. All of you. Please just promise me this; you will look after your brothers, especially Albion, if anything happens to me."

"Mum, nothing's going to happen to you." He encouraged.

"Promise me."

"… I promise." He looked back at his family and the brat. No, nothing's going to change. Rome can't win.

* * *

It was almost sundown when Albion noticed one distressed faery talking to another and both looking worriedly at the family. Soon there was a whole group of them; they've never done that before. Albion walked over to them; it was a bit away from the river, hiding just in the foliage of the brush.

"Um… What are you doin'?"

They looked at him before one nodded and two (a yellow one and a blue one) flew in front of him. "Follow us England; we… want to show you something cool we found." Yellow said pulling at the front of his green top. Blue nodded his head and grinned enthusiastically.

"But Mama…"

"It's really something, England! You'll like it!" Yellow persisted.

"Okay... but quickly." Albion told the faeries.

The two cheered and lead the way deep into the forest.

* * *

"Kids, get back to the house." Britannia said after a peach faery whispered something in her ear.

Wales frowned, "But Mum…"

"No, now. Go back now." She demanded, turning around to follow another path leading farther away from the house.

"But what about you?" Ireland furrowed his brow.

"I'll meet you back home." She called back.

Scotland stared after her worriedly; he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. But they wouldn't, would they? "Alright you two, back home, quickly as possible."

"Where's Albion?" Wales looked around, looking for the little blonde.

Scotland swore under his breath, "Ireland take Wales back home-"

"I'll find him!" Wales sped off, with a bunch of faeries following behind, trying to get him to stop.

"Shit. Wales! Come back! Damn it." Scotland kicked at the floor, dust softly flying over the river.

"We'll split up." Ireland suggested.

The redhead nodded, not believing this was happening.

* * *

Albion stopped for the tenth time when he thought he heard something in the distance, trying to decipher was it was, but Blue and Yellow ushered him to follow. He tried to ask them where they were going but the faeries begged him to be quiet. Albion followed the two until he smelt smoke. Blue and Yellow looked increasingly worried and sped through the forest, dodging and swaying between the trees. Albion kept up until the smoke seeped into the forest quickly, he coughed and rubbed at his watering eyes, and he called for his friends but quietened when he heard shouting from the left of him. He followed the voices, hoping that he would find someone to help him get back home. He began to run, scared that no one will ever find him. Coming to a halt at the edge of the forest, he listened to the horrid screaming and the sound of metal hitting metal in a harsh clash. He pulled apart the bushes that were obscuring his view. He stopped dead.

There were people fighting, and others dropping to the ground with dull, glazed over eyes, they stared blankly up at the sky. Red blood covered everything, blazing orange and yellows burned at houses leaving nothing but glowing embers and black dust. Gruff men stabbed others with ease, never letting their thoughts hinder them.

Tears sprang up in his eyes, "W-what?"

He flinched back, he was heard! A man with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes stopped fighting for the shortest of time to look over at him.

With eyes wide at being spotted, Albion turned back around and sprinted as fast as he could in the opposite direction, back into the forest. He wasn't even looking where he was going any more, just letting his legs carry him as fast as possible away from the massacre.

A large root stuck up out of the floor and little Albion fell to the floor with a loud  _thud._  He curled up in a tiny ball, hot tears pouring down his face and hiccups forcing their way out of his body. "…M-Mama… I want my Mama."

He heard another sniffle in the bush behind him. He tensed up at first, not knowing what the noise was, then he turned around still lying on the ground and peaked through the leaves.

He saw a little creature with baby green wings that matched the colour of its body, and long ears that were flattened against it head.

"H-hello?" He whispered.

The little thing froze up just like he did moments earlier. It slowly uncurled its head from its body and looked at him with beady black eyes. "H-h-hi…" It said with a small voice.

Albion got up to a sitting position and coughed a bit from the smoke, "Who are you? Haf you seen my Mama?"

It shook its head, "I-I'm not sure w-who I am. I don't know what's going on, I'm scared." It paused. "Who are you?"

Albion frowned, "I'm Albion, but the faeries call me England." The boy looked at the wings on the animal. "I've never seen a gween wabbit wif wings before. Do you wanna stay wif me? I'm sure Mama won't mind."

The rabbit's ears perked up, "O-okay!" Then its ears flattened again, looking fearfully behind Albion.

"What's the matter?" He gave a confused look.

The sounds of someone clearing their throat came from behind him. Albion froze again and slowly looked behind him. It was that man! The one with blond hair and blue eyes, he stood there, covered in blood, looking down at the boy.

"P-pwease don't hurt me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Ok I tried to write how Germans 'talk'. Surprisingly difficult.

Albion flinched back when the warrior knelt down in front of him, "Nien, nien. I von't hurt you." He said, surprisingly softly for a soldier. "Vhat are you doing out here?"

Albion looked back to the green bunny, who hopped out of its hiding place, "He doesn't seem too bad… But I'll protect you if he tries anything!" It puffed out its chest.

The boy allowed a small smile at his new friend before turning back to the other blonde. "I-I'm Albion. W-who are you? H-haf you seen my Mama?"

"I'm Germania," He said absentmindedly. The warrior seemed to be in deep thought at the moment, before realisation showed on his features, then a frown.

"M-mister?"

"Gott, but you're so young…"

"I-I 'ave older bwothers. Can you 'elp me find 'em too?"

"Gott damn it Rome!" He whispered harshly to himself. He looked down at the kid, who in turn looked back up at him with hope-filled, green eyes. "I think you should come with me, ja? It'll be safer."

"Uh… But my Mama… and bwothers…" His lower lip wobbled, wanting his family, no matter how much his older siblings disliked him.

"Just need to clear somezing up and I can't leave you here."

Albion thought a little, he didn't like being here either; he's never been this far away from home. But if he stayed then someone else might find him, good or bad, and this person hasn't hurt him, so he must be good, right? "O-okay." He finalised, and struggled to his feet. He took a step towards the out stretched hand Germania offered, and fell to the floor again. "Oww…" He moved his green cloak away with his shaky hands and saw that his pants had big holes on the knees and the flesh underneath the fabric were torn and bloody. A couple of tears fell again as he looked up at Germania, with an insecure look he held up his arms, silently asking to be picked up.

Germania had his small frown still present on his face, when he picked up the young boy, Albion exclaimed and pointed at the trees, "Oh Alba! … Alba?"

Germania turned but saw no one, "Who is Alba?" He asked Albion who gripped his shoulder looking forlorn.

"N-nothing…" He sniffed and nuzzled his head into the armour clad chest. The bunny jumped up of the ground and its little wings fluttered rapidly until it landed on Albion's shaking shoulder and gently patted his head.

Germania sighed and made his way back to base, where he knew Rome would be.

Albion couldn't believe Alba would just leave him like that. Did he hate him that much that he would just leave him with a stranger? He should have run away from home and lived with the faeries, they loved him. Hopefully Alba will find Mama and tell her where he is. Maybe that was his older brother's plan; maybe he thought that couldn't fight the slightly accented, blonde warrior.

He wanted to know what was going on too, why there was people were fighting. Does it have something to do with Rome? Is that why the faeries led him away, to keep him from being found by him? But Germania said something about Rome. Is he going to take him to the dangerous man?

'Oh no…' He thought. 'I should have stayed in the forest, maybe some faeries would have found me.'

Soon, the soft crunch of gravel filled the air. Albion lifted his head off the hard metal (careful of the bunny that was sleeping in the crook of his neck). Albion figured he must have fallen asleep too, he didn't recognise where he was anymore. He was hardly allowed anywhere near the villages, his Mama told him not to but this didn't look like a village either. There were tents everywhere and men with similar armour on as Germania. They all gave them odd looks as they walked passed but Germania ignored them, heading straight towards the biggest tent on the lot. Fear shot itself into the boy's chest, he knew that was where Rome was, he was sure of it and he was also sure he didn't want to meet him. He started struggling, kicking and pushing at the soldier. The jolty movements woke the bunny and it fell of his shoulder, its wings saved it before it hit the floor and the creature raced back to Albion, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, hey! Vhat's the matter?"

"I don' wanna! I don' wanna!" He shouted, surprised at himself, he's never raised his voice before and it hurt his throat.

"Don't vant to vhat?!"

"Haha, Germania, you're not usually this terrible with kids." A mellow laugh interrupted their struggle. Albion froze and saw a tall, tanned man with many scars and brown scruffy hair that had curls springing at the side.

"He vas fine a minute ago!"

"So who's this? He's not yours, is he?" He chuckled merrily. His honey brown eyes calmed Albion down, a bit. This guy didn't seem too bad either, like Germania.

"No! … But I need to talk to you privately." His voice dropped a few syllables.

"Hm? Okay~ this way." Germania followed the new person into the large tent.

'Wait. He's Rome!?' Albion tensed up, 'But he's so nice!'

* * *

Germania looked worriedly at the small boy; he's been tensing and freezing a lot lately, and he hadn't expected that outburst, he didn't seem the type, he was too quiet. He set the child on the table in the middle of the room. Germania then turned to Rome closing the door of the tent. He then picked up a bowl of grapes and began eating, smirking when his friend rolled his eyes.

"Okay… So, the kid?"

A low grumble caught their attention and they regarded the boy as his blushed a deep red and covered his stomach, "S-sowwy." He said gently. His eyes flicking to the grapes then back to their faces.

Rome placed the bowl next the boy with a kind smile. "Eat, you look starved."

He looked stunned at the friendly gesture, and thanked him before sating himself with the fruit.

"Okay~" Rome sang as Germania pulled him to a more secluded part of the tent. "Who's the boy? Where did you find him? Not one of the villages-"

"No, I found him at the edge of zhe forest,  _vatching_ zhe fighting. Do you know vhat zhat could do to someone zhat has not experienced var? Especially a child? Albion is most likely an orphan now."

Rome frowned and flushed, "I know… but perhaps they have just not found his mother-"

"No. I heard him talking to someone after he ran into zhe forest and fell – Oh; ve'll need to patch up his knees. He said zhat 'faeries' called him England. Rome, 'England', zhat's not a human name." Germania explained, hoping Rome will understand the situation they were in.

"Britannia…" He looked over to the boy sadly. He was happily eating grapes and talking to the air. 'Hm, maybe Germania was right about England watching the fighting. I don't think that's normal…'

"Rome!" fingers clicked in his face, "Vhat do ve do now?"

The Empire already made up his mind, "You said he was orphaned?"

" _He_  said he had older brothers."

"And where are they?" Rome questioned.

"I zhink…" Germania remembered that time when he picked Albion up in the forest, he had shouted 'Alba', but he hadn't seen anything. "I zhink zhey left him."

Rome's soft, confused features hardened into a scowl. He stayed silent for the kid's sake.

"We'll take him with us. We'll have to raise him!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Vhat?!"

* * *

"Y'know what, bunny? I don' think Wome is tha' bad." He said after swallowing a mouthful of grapes.

"Hehe, slow down England, they're gonna go quicker if you eat them like that." The winged rabbit jumped onto his lap.

"Oh! I 'aven' named you! You need a name." He put down the near empty bowl and leant back on his arms and kicked his legs. "Haf you though' of somefing, at all? Why don't you haf a name anyway?

"Well… No… It's been a wild day, huh? I've never spoke to anyone before you, the humans don't see much." He chuckled.

"Oh, really? … Hmm... Flying Mint Bunny."

"Huh?" The bunny tilted his head to the side.

"Y'name, since the others can't see you. I'll jus' 'ave'ta call you by wha' you look like. Is that ok?"

"Hmm yup! Makes sense." The two giggled until a loud thud made them jump.

He looked over to the adults. Rome was laughing with tears in his eyes, and Germania was unconscious on the floor.

"Uh, Wome… Was Germania tired?"

Rome only laughed harder and mussed up England's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Albion giggled when Rome had picked up Germania and carried him over to a bed roll on the floor in the far corner.

"I'd mind him when he wakes up England; he might be a little irritated." Rome smiled over at the shy blonde on the table. He then noticed his bloody knees; he opened the tent door and motion Albion to stay.

"Huh? Flying Mint Bunny, what does iwi- iwri- iwwa-" He sighed and shook his head, "never mind… Where did Wome go?"

"Maybe he went to get more food." It said as it pushed the empty bowl away from it.

"Hey!" Albion scowled and Flying Mint Bunny only shrugged and rubbed his full belly.

He grumbled and crossed his arms, and then Rome entered the tent drastically and smiled at the young nation, then carefully pulling his ruined bottoms above his sore knees. The Empire inspected the cuts while placing a bowl, cloth and bandages on the table next to England. "How do you feel?"

"Um… They hurt a bit…" Albion flinched as the fabric clung to his wounds. Flying Mint Bunny rubbed England's arm.

"That's to be expected." He dipped the cloth into the warm water and wrung it out of extra water, "This is going to hurt a little to, but it'll help, okay?" At the kid's nod, he, gently as possible, dabbed the cloth on the wound, cleaning the blood and dirt away from the cuts. Albion winced a bit but didn't do anything else. He tilted his head as the tall Roman tended to his injuries; he thought back to when he used to get scrapes when he was at home, no one did this, considering it was always Scotland doing the damage. He was sure Mama would help him but when she got back from wherever she disappeared to, his cuts and bruises were all healed. It was strange but he liked the feel of someone looking after him for once. It was just like being with Mama, but all the time.

Speaking of his Mama, he wondered if she was going to come back for him. He didn't know what to do. Where Rome and Germania just going to leave him to find his own way back home? Or where they planning to take him with them? Butterfly's tumbled around in his tummy, he's never been far from home before but he was curious about where the older men came from.

Albion winced again when Rome lifted his leg up and wrapped the bandaged around his leg. "Wome?" Rome hummed in acknowledgement, "Am I gonna stay with you now?" He stuck his thumb into his mouth, as if to pretend he didn't say anything.

"Do you want to?" He stood up and pulled both trouser legs down, giving the boy a pat on the shoulder.

Albion thought about it again, going over the possibilities, before ducking his head and nodding.

"Haha! Fantastic, we can you introduce to everyone~!"

"Ev'ryone?"

Germania groaned from his place on the floor. He leaned on his elbows and rubbed the back of his head.

"Vhat happened?"

"Germania~! Enjoy your nap?" Rome laughed.

"S-shut up." He picked himself up off the floor and stretched the kinks out his back. "Can't vait to get out of zhis armour."

"England agreed to come back with us!" Rome exclaimed. "This is great, isn't it?! I think everyone will love him!"

Germania looked at him then at England. Rolling his eyes and raking a hand through his blonde hair, "but what about his country then? What happens to that?"

"Hm… Oh~! I have an idea!" Rome left the tent again without another word.

* * *

"Damn impulsive man." Germania shook his head, "are you okay, Albion?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Wome made my knees feel better." He lifted his legs up and pointed to show him. "Germania, who is the others Wome keeps talkin' about?" Albion asked.

Germania smiled at first then it became more strained at the question. "Uh, vell. Ve look after other young nations like you. Zhere are two older zhan you; France and Prussia. Zhe others are Holy Rome, and zhe brothers North Italy and South Italy, who goes by Romano. Ve'll introduce you, so don't vorry."

"T-that's quite a lot… I could stay 'ere… I don' wanna be in the way…" Albion said miserably, preparing himself for being abandoned again. 'It's not like I 'ave known 'em for long anyway…'

"Nonsense, you vanted to come with us, didn't you? Rome didn't force you…?"

"I-I do! But if it's too much twouble… I could find my bwothers and Mama." Albion murmured slowly, thinking of what he would do if he was leave here, he could fine Wales but he could be with Ireland, who could be with Scotland. And that wouldn't be good. He saw a sad look fall on the elders face, was it something he said?

Germania pulled up a chair and sat in front of Albion, "Tell me about your family, Albion."

The small nation scrunched his face in thought before answering, "Well, I like Wales, he sometimes plays wif me... when he isn' wif Ireland. He usually is though. Ireland doesn' speak to me much, he says he's too busy all the time. I-I don' like Scotland... he's mean, he pushes me aroun' and calls me mean names. Mama woul' wead stories when she's home but lately she hadn' been. She looks really tired but doesn' stay at home and I wish she woul'." Albion finished with a whisper at the end of his explanation. Germania didn't say anything and Rome, who came in at the middle of the story, had a look on his face that Albion couldn't figure out. He looked around to ask Flying Mint Bunny if he'd said something wrong again, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Rome cleared his throat and laid down an extra bed roll and covers near his own, "Somewhere for you to sleep England, you've had a big day and you must be tired."

"F-fank you." He jumped down off the table, inhaling rapidly when his knees stung a bit.

"I see you two tomorrow." Germania said as he stood to his full height.

"We'll be leaving for Italia as soon as possible." Rome told Germania as he left nodding.

"Did I say somefing wrong?" England asked Rome as he crawled into bed, trying to stop the massive yawn from escaping.

Rome chuckled, "No, of course not. Now sleep, it'll be a long journey tomorrow."

Sometime later, Flying Mint Bunny snugged into his face and woke him up. "Where haf you been?" He whispered to not wake Rome up.

The creatures beady black eyes opened again, "Looking for food, what else? There are a lot of people here, they're very loud." Bunny scowled.

"Are you gonna come wif me tomorrow?"

"You're leaving?" Bunny's ears stood upright.

"A place called Italia, you're the only friend I haf 'ere. I don' wanna go alone."

Flying Mint Bunny giggled, "Of course England! I'll be wherever you are!"

England grinned and stroked the green fur of the rabbit's head. "Fanks… Um, can you come wif me now?"

"Where are you going?"

"To look for somefing." England didn't say anymore and the green flying rabbit didn't ask.

Bunny nodded and they both left the tent silently.

They crept past the numerous tents scattered around and silently snuck behind the few still up and drinking.

Once they reached the forest, England was hesitant in going in; it looked a lot creepier in the dark.

"Want to go back?" Bunny suggested.

"No! I haf'ta go in." He gave a determined look and stormed into the woods. There were many strange noises echoing in the night. The young nation shivered and pulled his green hood up around his head. He heard a twig snap and his heart jumped, he didn't even look over to check what it was. He ran until his legs hurt, he noticed he had found dirt path way that he hadn't known could exist this deep in the forest. His cloak was shredded by the sharp thorns and pointed branches he ran through. He looked up again. In the distance there was the silhouette of a figure on the dirt path, at first Albion thought it was his mother and ran towards it with an ecstatic grin on his face, but as he got close, he saw her limbs were all twisted and broken, she was limping away from him, all unbalanced and swaying. Her clothes were all ripped and bloody and she had no shoes. Her ruined feet bent unnaturally.

He didn't mean to, he really didn't but he gasped, just a small, sharp intake of air, however that was enough to catch the woman's attention. She stopped and stilled for a couple of seconds, then suddenly with a crack her head whipped around and looked at the shaking boy with eyeless sockets.

There was no stopping the screech that erupted from his throat. He sprinted away from the lady, stopping only when he collapsed into the dirt, he curled into himself and around bunny, which hid under his cloak. He was laying there for a long time, shivering in a small ball and almost drifting off into sleep.

Thundering footsteps and calls of his name woke him up, but he couldn't get himself to move or make noise back, so he just hoped whoever it was would find him, unless it was that lady. No, he didn't want to see her ever again.

"Albion! Vhat are you doing out here? I zhought somezhing happened to you!" Germania raced up to the young blonde a swooped him into a warm and welcoming hug, off the cold, filthy ground. He rubbed his hand on the boys arm and brought him closer to his chest, trying to raise his body temperature.

"I-I jus' wanted to find Mama and say goodbye." He said in a muffled voice as he hid his face in the now cloak-clad chest. He felt cold and sick and he wished he'd stop getting into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

"I-I saw someo-one. O-over there." Albion lifted a trembling hand and pointed over to where he saw the lady, without removing his head from Germania's chest.

"It vas just your imagination. Nozhing's zhere." He stroked the boy's hair in comfort.

Albion didn't know who that lady was but now that he thought about it, she looked dreadfully sad. Maybe she was something magical, like the faeries or Flying Mint Bunny. He frowned, maybe she was lost, he'd never seen her in the forest before not even when he snuck out of the house to play with the faeries.

Bunny shuffled under his cloak until his head poked out of Albion's collar, "E-England? Y-you okay?"

Instead of answering, Albion nodded slightly against Germania's chest, holding back a yawn. He didn't think he could fall asleep after seeing that woman, but apparently his body had other ideas. He moved his hand and stroked the green rabbits head, closing his eyes steadily. Albion looked up when he heard another set of footsteps run towards them, it was Rome, he looked relieved as he saw England's green eyes appear.

"There you are! You shouldn't have run off like that." Rome ruffled England's straw-like hair.

"I-I'm sowwy." Albion stuttered, ducking his head down, he felt bad that he'd upset his new friends… or guardians? He supposed so, his Mama was probably away again and wouldn't know he was gone, plus his brother's won't care if he was at home or not, actually they might prefer it if he wasn't. He could always ask Germania if he could come back and visit sometime.

"We should get you back to camp. You will stay there this time, sí?"

Albion shivered and nodded rapidly, clutching at Bunny, pulling him closer to warm up a little. Although, to the elders it just looked like he was wrapping his dirty cloak around him more. They began the short trip back to the base camp; Albion began nodding off in Germania's arms, providing only limited warmth from the cold weather.

"You know Rome, ve have to tell him." Germania looked over at the usually overly cheerful brunet; he frowned when he didn't answer. Rome continued to walk ahead, not saying a word, "Rome!"

"I know, I know. But not now, it would break him." Rome finally replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. He looked down at the small sleeping nation, and then turned to Germania, "You shouldn't get too attached to him."

"Vhat does zhat mean?" He frowned, wrapping his arms around the small boy protectively.

"He's tiny. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't-"

"Don't you dare! He has as much of a chance as the rest of the young nations!"

Rome gave him an incredulous look.

"Vhat about Italy?"

"What  _about_  Italy?" Rome growled out, stopping the blonde in his tracks, "He is a descendant of the great Roman Empire!" He exclaimed, then muttered, "He has Romano as well."

"Don't flatter yourself… England vas raised by Britannia."

"Hardly, and he has  _three_ older brothers who abandoned him. There is no doubt that they will try and take his part of the country."

"And whose fault is it zhat Britannia couldn't go home? I zhought you vhere doing somezhing about zhat." Germania scowled.

"I am! I'm going to build a wall to separate England from those barbarians in the north." Rome defended, ignoring the first question.

"Rome… I don't zhink that will help Albion with his family…"

"It will protect him, like  _you_ wanted."

Germania stumbled around his words until he stormed off, "He's staying with me."

* * *

"How dare he put zhe blame on me?" The blonde glowered, ignoring the looks from the soldiers that were still awake. He continued to stroke the boy's head. How could Rome be so inconsiderate? Albion was only a boy; he still had time to grow, to become stronger. He stepped into Rome's tent, quickly picking up the spare bedroll and swiftly left to his own tent. Albion stirred a little as Germania set up the bedroll and placed the young nation down gently, but he didn't wake up.

Albion just needed a little help along the way, that's all. And he's sure one of the other nations will like him too, so no need to worry about him for long.

* * *

The journey across the sea to little France's county and all the way back to Italia was tense and very awkward for Rome and Germania. The argument they had had made a crack in their friendship, Albion had noticed and had tried to help them focus on something else, like the different views from the mass of land they travelled, how much warmer it got (he didn't like the change in temperature much), and he had a lot of questions about the different countries too. While Germania responded to him, Rome didn't say much, he would give Albion a couple of glances then went back to being deep in thought. When Albion knew his plan wasn't working, he decided to mull over his new life. Germania said that there were other nations there too, he's never met other nations before, it's only ever been his Mama and his brothers, in fact he's never even considered other nations being out there. They were safe on their island, Mama said so. But now, after wanting to kick himself for being so ignorant, he was nervous about the meeting. He wanted them to be nice, like Germania, but maybe a little happier and not too loud, living in a quiet house he didn't think loud people would be a good experience. Especially when the only loud noises he had to endure were his brothers shouting at him and the battle cries of the warriors fighting not too long ago. And he didn't like either of those.

He sighed, missing the chattering of the faeries surrounded by the chirps of birds and crickets and the wind whistling through the trees.

"England, look! Look at all those people!" Bunny exclaimed from his shoulder. Up ahead there was a massive city with beautiful buildings and people in the streets, clapping and cheering at Rome's return. He's never seen anything like it before. Albion's mouth hung open as he took in the sight of the tall buildings, hovering over his head, and he thought his home was appealing. This place was incredible. He wanted to continue looking at the buildings, however the huge amount of people in the streets scared him, they kept getting closer and closer, they were very loud too. He cringed and hid behind Germania's legs.

"Home, sweet home." Rome, finally after a long journey, acknowledged Albion and ruffled his hair, like he always did.

A new place with new people, he frowned, he hoped he wouldn't mess it up too bad, like he had with Germania and Rome.


	6. Chapter 6

"This pwace is so pwetty, Wome!" Albion yelled happily, excitement finally setting in. All the strange sights and smells were so different to what he was used to. It was brighter and cheerier; people all around laughed and chatted to each other as they walked to Rome's house. Albion took a huge inhale through his nose to smell the variety of scents that fill the air. It smelt much better than Scotland's or Ireland's cooking. His stomach growled.

Rome laughed haughtily, obviously pleased now that he was home, "Don't worry, kid. We're almost home; I'll cook you up some nice pasta."

Albion ducked his head down, hiding the blush that covered his cheeks. "Fank you."

They walked down a few more streets, the boy wanted to keep looking at the colourful market stands but the women kept on looking at him with adoration in their eyes. The blush flared up on his face again, not used to this kind of attention, he gripped onto Germania's wrist and looked at the floor, hiding behind him again.

* * *

Soon they reached a beautifully decorated building; Albion fell behind as he stopped to take in the sight, the gorgeous cloudless, blue sky contrasting the lush, green grass surrounding the building. The young boy was speechless and frozen in place, he couldn't even remember why he was so nervous coming here anymore.

He was jolted into life when screams of joy echoed in his ears. A stampede of kids launched themselves at Rome and Germania; Albion tilted his head at the sight. Everyone was laughing with grins on their faces (besides from Germania but Albion swore he could see the slightest upturn to his lips). Was this what a family was supposed to be like? He angrily blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over, ashamed of himself for being so weak.

"They seem nice, huh England?" Bunny squeaked from his place on the boy's shoulder. He scratched his ear and frowned when he received no answer from his friend. Bunny's green ears shot straight up when he saw glistening tears in England's eyes, in a panic his little wings fluttered quickly as he flew all around the boy trying to find what's wrong.

"N-nothing, I'll tell you later…" Albion whispered, trying to stay oblivious to the family. "Ve~ Grandpa Rome, who is that?" A small, auburn haired boy with a curl similar to Rome's pointed at Albion.

So much for not being noticed, Albion thought. He blushed again as many eyes stared at him, he stepped back unsure whether to run or not.

"Ah! This is," Rome carefully stepped over the two boys clutching at his legs, moving over to the new addition, "England." He pushed Albion encouragingly closer to the group of young nations. They looked at him with curious glances. Albion, startled at the sudden introduction to new people, peered up at Germania through the bangs of his hair. Thankfully, he gave a short nod and a flicker of a smile; giving Albion the boost of bravery he needed.

"H-hi, n-nice to meet you." He offered first, remembering his manners.

"Keseses~ Congratulations, you've had the privilege to meet the awesome Prussia!" Albion flinched back at the loudness of the tall albino, but he gave a small smile anyway. Hopefully he wasn't always like that.

The next boy, somewhat short shorter than Prussia, actually took his hand when greeting him, "It's a pleasure, mon ami." He flicked his shoulder length, blonde hair out of his eye with a grin. Albion ripped his hand away from the kiss the Frenchman was going to place, France chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed Angleterre." Again, Albion took a step back from the older boy, eyes wide with fright.

Another blonde boy with blue eyes looked him over before introducing himself as Holy Rome, then went back to looking over at the small brown haired boy who pointed him out. He and another similar looking boy with brown hair, stood next to Rome silently, until the one scowling finally spoke, "I'm Romano and this is my fratello, Italy."

Albion smiled when Italy cheerily waved.

"Well, why don't you stay out here and get to know each other while I make some lunch." Rome suggested, and at the nods of agreement, he and Germania left for the house.

Albion looked over at Bunny nervously; the little creature gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry England, they don't seem too bad, and I'll be here for you!"

"Well okay…" Albion muttered, unsure if he'll get along with any of these nations. He snapped back into focus when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"So, Angleterre, tell us about your home." France said, leading him over to a grassy area and sat down.

"U-um… Well…" Albion stuttered, not knowing where to start.

Italy raced over, joint at the hands with Romano and Holy Rome and sat down in front of the blondes. "Is it sunny? Are there lots of people? What do you do for fun?" The others came over forming a circle.

"Uh, it  _can_  get sunny sometimes, but I wains mostly…" He scowled as Prussia and France burst out laughing at his pronunciation. He knew he didn't say words right, but what really made him upset was that even Italy and Romano could speak properly, and they were younger than him. Italy frowned, "Stop being mean to him!" Italy scolded in his high pitched voice.

"Keses~ didn't anyone teach you to talk?"

"Y-yes!" Albion looked down and played with the hem of his cloak, "My bwother's… But they stopped once they coul' un'erstan' me. I twied to teach myself by weading books out lou-d but Scotland tol' me to stop 'cause I was being too loud an' annoying." He stopped and blushed when he realised what he said, "U-uh b-but t-they..." He stuttered again, trying desperately to find something to say so his brothers didn't seem bad. Once he saw the looks on the boys' faces, he gave up.

"Eh, ve can help you later, if you vant." Prussia proposed.

"Sure, t-thank you."

"You 'ave brothers?" France changed the subject.

Albion nodded, "I haf three. Scotland, Ireland and Wales. I'm the youngest . We uh…" He paused, trying to remember Italy's earlier questions, "live in a big house suwwounded by twees. I didn' get to see any people 'cause Mama said it was too dangewous. I usually stayed in my woom – r-room- but sometimes I sneak out to see the fae-" He squeaked when Bunny pulled his hair. "F-frogs!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

The group shred confused looks, then France beamed, "Where I come from, we eat frogs."

Albion looked horrified and disgusted, "that's gwoss, why?"

"There 'as to be a reason?"

The young blonde didn't answer, but he still looked a bit green at the notion.

Italy suddenly stood up and ran towards the house shouting 'pastaaa!' excitedly. Albion watched as Germania come out and stumble, carefully manoeuvring around the Italian. He sighed with a smile and called over the rest of the group for lunch.

"Uh, does he always do tha'?" Albion asked.

"You got a problem with my fratello?" Romano bellowed.

Albion flinched back at the loud noise and the blue glare from Holy Rome. "N-no! It was jus' a question." He defended himself; he didn't who he was more frightened of.

Prussia took England arm and pulled him away from the two boys, "Calm down, you two! Vou should be nicer to the guest. To answer vour question England, yes he does. Vou'll get used to it." Prussia grinned, ignoring the 'there's nothing wrong with him!' that Romano shouted at them.

"They are rather protective of Italy," France joined, "and Holy Rome 'likes' the little Italian, if you get my meaning." He winked at Albion.

Said nation didn't know, but he didn't want to find out, France kinda freaked him out.

"France!" Prussia laughed, "You can't say zhat to him, look at him, you zhink he is old enough to understand?"

"Well, let me explain…"

"Germania von't be happy if he's asking strange questions at zhe dinner table."

"Uh what?" Albion looked up at the older nations.

"Oh, I'll explain when you're older," France smiled and pinched Albion's cheek. The boy scowled and pulled away.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house, wonderful, delicious scents bombarded Albion's nose. He froze at the sheer potency of it, he didn't know food could smell so good.

"Come on England, you are hungry, ja?" Prussia asked when Albion stopped walking, resulting in the albino almost tugging Albion over.

He nodded wildly, quickly catching up with the Prussian.

Bunny flew over to the table circling around the plates, taking big sniffs, "Wow England, this place is great!"

Holy Rome and Romano glared at each other as they fought for the seats next to Italy, in the end Romano grinned happily in victory as he sat down next to brother while Holy Rome begrudgingly took the one opposite Italy. France took the seat next to the upset blonde, striking up a conversation to cheer him up but instead Holy Rome blushed and elbowed him. Prussia sat in the empty space next to his friend, smirking at Holy Rome's embarrassment.

Albion had some trouble getting into his seat at the end of the table, but finally managed on his own, wanting to sit next to the only person who wasn't creepy or had anger issues. Even if he was a bit narcissistic, at least he was kind. Italy was okay too, if only he wasn't so… out of it. He looked over at the young Italian, who was staring into space, smiling dreamily. Albion shivered and looked away focusing on the food in front of him.

It smelled even better up close, the pasta – that's what Rome called it, right? – looked beautiful and so appetising. He felt rather bad that his brother's weren't here to eat it, as he took a bite he promised he'd ask Rome to teach him how to cook it. Maybe his brother's would accept it as his apology.

Albion knew the way he was shovelling the food into his mouth was rude (his Mama told him to always to be polite) but it tasted better than anything he's ever imagined. Prussia laughed and placed his hand on Albion's arm, halting the movement.

"It's not going anyvhere, England."

"I know! But it's good."

"Prussia's right, you'll make yourself unvell." Germania said who was sat in the chair next to him.

"And ve don't want you to turn into Italy." Prussia lowered his voice, gesturing to the head of the table, where Rome was filing Italy's plate full of seconds.

Albion nodded in agreement, smiling slightly at the happy faces, and eating again but much slower and enjoying each mouthful.


	7. Chapter 7

Albion sat on a hill covered in tickly, sun-warmed grass watching Italy and Rome painting down by the lake. The sparkling water reminded him of the one back home; it just lacked the laughter of dancing faeries gliding over the surface. It was the day after he had arrived in Rome and Albion was still getting used to the climate difference. He had a little difficulty sleeping at night, shifting and turning in bed trying to find a cool, comfortable spot. As soon as he drifted off, the sun shine in his eyes and Italy bounded into his room, pulling him up for breakfast.

From his vantage point he could see how well Italy could draw, even for his age. He must have got it from Rome, Albion thought as he saw Rome's artistic skill. He enjoyed drawing too but he was nowhere near as good as them.

He played with the soft, white fabric of the strange robe he had to wear while his old cloak was being washed and repaired. He had to admit it was a lot cooler his cloak. Bunny flew over with a couple of branches of grapes in his mouth, Albion greeted him happily. The creature settled down next to his friend, gesturing to him to take some of the fruit.

"That's stealing, you know." Albion scolded lightly, giggling at Bunny's mock shocked face.

"They won't notice; they have a lot of food here. I'm glad I came here with you." The last part became muffled as the creature put a grape in his mouth, looking more like a hamster than a rabbit.

Albion frowned, "did you not get a lot of food back home?" He picked up his own piece of juicy fruit.

"Yes, I did, but it didn't taste as good as this." Bunny said with a happy grin on his face.

Albion smiled back and they both sat in silence until he realised he hardly knows anything about the creature, he wondered if he had anyone else to talk to before meeting Albion.

"Bunny? You lived in the fowest, wight?" The blonde asked as he watched the rest of the family walk down from the house to meet Rome and Italy.

"Yeah, well not just the forest, mostly everywhere."

"Oh… did you see any faeries?"

"Faeries? Yeah, and lots of others too. When we get back I can introduce you to a friend of mine. I'm sure you'll see her." Bunny exclaimed happily, looking out at the distance, feeling for another grape and frowning when only the bare branches were left. Albion gave the rabbit the last one in his hand, smiling to encourage the flying bunny to take it.

"I woul' love to meet her."

"Thanks England. Are the faeries the only magical creatures you met?" Bunny said, while examining the fruit by rolling it around in his paws before putting it in his mouth whole.

"Well, sometimes the lake woul' speak to me…"

Bunny stared at the boy, his unblinking eyes unnerved him but before Albion could tell him to stop, he spotted Prussia wandering away from the rest of the group. Albion got up and dusted himself off then carefully walked down the hill, following the albino into the adjoining woods. Bunny's eyes followed him until he got over the shock, and he set off after the island nation.

* * *

"England, where are we going?" Bunny asked, being wary of any low branches in the thick wood they walk into.

"I wanna see where Pwussia is going." Albion whispered, he couldn't see the other nation anymore but he could hear the footsteps up ahead. Albion allowed a small smile as he remembered doing a similar thing back home, he and the faeries would sneak up on herds of deer and watch them. He froze when he heard another pair of footsteps join Prussia's and a high pitched voice talking or… bragging loudly.

"Bunny… does tha' soun' like a girl?" Albion giggled, covering his mouth to muffle the noise. Bunny couldn't help a chuckle escaping. The blond shuffled closer and poked his head through the bushes. He saw Prussia and a girl (if she was a nation, he couldn't tell) trying to hit each other with wooden swords. Albion tilted his head to the side wondering what they were doing, until he remembered seeing Germania doing the same thing at his home.

"Bunny, why are they fighting? Is Pwussia in trouble?"

Flying Mint Bunny, from his position on Albion's head peered closer to the fighting duo in the clearing, "…Hmm, I don't think so. They seem to be enjoying themselves, maybe it's a game. I have seen some of the children in the villages at home doing the same thing."

"Oh…" Albion said with a sad, disappointed tone, "I don't like fighting." He frowned at the memory of first seeing Germania covered in blood, fighting against the other people at home. The last day he saw his Mama. He pondered on his she and his brothers were doing, he hoped they were looking for him.

"England!?"

Albion was jolted out of his thoughts by Prussia's voice; he stared up at the blood red eyes. "U-uh yeah?" He lowered his eyes at the older boy's slightly annoyed look; he got that look a lot from his brothers when he was at home, "I'm sowwy! I didn' know you saw me! Nobody has ever saw me before. I jus' wanted to know where you were going! I swear!" Albion apologised in one breath.

After a long pause, Prussia burst out laughing and tugged the pure white robe he was wearing, "You're hard to miss, England. You shouldn't be out here, you could have gotten lost."

"You're out here." He pointed out, "I used to do this all the time at home, I coul' easily find my way back." He added proudly.

"So you do know this kid." The stranger stood next to Prussia, "Hello my names Hungary." She extended her hand to the boy.

"H-hi! I'm Al-England." He shook her hand with his own shaking one. "Um, can I ask… Why were you fighting?"

"Vell, don't tell Germania und Rome but we were practicing." Prussia said.

"Why?"

"For battle." Hungary beamed with excitement, "to protect our country, if needed, which is most likely as it what we nations do. I'm surprised you don't know considering you're here and not at your 'home'."

It took a while for it to connect in Albion's head but by the look of Prussia's pale face, he wasn't meant to know, "I-is tha' w-why M-M-Mama didn' come to find me? Wome and Germania… w-were fighting…" He couldn't finish, tears welled up in his eyes.

Prussia hit Hungary with the sword, scowling at her. He looked at Albion, watched him fight back the tears.

"How could he not know? Did he not feel it?" Hungary whispered.

"Germania said it's 'cause it vasn't his country at the time." He gave her an intense look, hoping she'll get the hint.

"Britannia?!" Prussia hushed her quickly, "She's gone?"

"It's vhat empires do. Zhey said zhey found him, zhat his brothers left him… I zhink."

Hungary frowned, "how could they? Maybe you should take him home." She suggested at the sight of the little nation.

"No! I don' wanna go back!" The outburst shocked everyone; Albion paled and stuttered out his explanation, "I wanna stay 'ere an' watch… please? I won' bother no one."

"Uh sure, if you're okay." Prussia was hesitant, Rome and Germania would probably find out he's missing but he didn't want to leave yet. He decided to let England stay and he'll think of a good excuse later.

* * *

Albion sat underneath a tree only half watching the two nations practising. He was worried; he didn't understand why he was getting so irritable lately, or why his head was pounding. He never got these at home, not even with brothers. He thought of going to tell one of the older nations but the numb pain behind his eyes hurt a lot more. Running away also crossed his mind but he wanted to know why Rome and Germania did it. He wanted to know if the weird feeling he hand was true… That his Mama was gone. He was to stay here, it was nice and bright and warm, but was it just felt wrong somehow. Albion didn't understand why people wanted to fight but Hungary was right, he needed to learn so he can protect his home.

"Come on England, zhe awesome me will take you home." Prussia grabbed his hand and pulled him into a standing position.

'Your home, not mine.' He thought somewhat bitterly.

Bunny was also worried and shocked; England hadn't spoken since Hungary explained fighting to him. He had an unnatural scowl on his face, it didn't suit him. Bunny didn't want to believe that Rome and Germania would hurt Britannia or her people, but from what he could remember, they were fighting in defence from the Romans.

As they left the woods, Albion could see the sun setting over the lake, he hadn't known it had gotten so late, and by the look of Prussia's face neither did he.

"England, let me do the talking okay?" Prussia said with a sly grin.

How could he be so calm? Albion was jealous of how relaxed and carefree Prussia was, he had a family here and didn't have to worry about his home or the people, they were in the safe hands of Germania. The blonde didn't know what was happening at his home, whether his brothers or his Ma… his people were okay. He felt like an idiot for trusting someone other than his family.

"Hey! You listening England?" Albion nodded absentmindedly, not concentrating on the albino. He was England now, not Albion and that means he has to be stronger than he was before. But he couldn't focus with the constant pounding in his head; it got worse the more he thought about the situation he found himself in.

"Pwussia, my head hurts." Albion said while rubbing his forehead.

Prussia frowned, not liking how the small nation was swaying on his feet. "You should sit down; I'll get Gilbird to fetch Germania."

While Prussia told a small, yellow bird to get help, Albion couldn't stop himself from pulling at his hair a bit. The nervousness and fear flooded his thoughts, and the pain in his head added to the worry. Right now, all he wanted was to be at home with his Mama, but he knew she wasn't here anymore. Tears sprang in his eyes; he had no one now.

Albion jumped when a cool hand was placed on his burning forehead. Prussia gave a reassuring smile but Albion saw right through it and noticed how it was strained.

"How you holding up?"

The island nation shook his head, "You're my fwiend, right Pwussia?"

"Yeah, sure." Prussia said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Okay. Thank you." Albion felt relief fill him, calming him down. He wasn't completely alone then.

"Oh, hey, vhy don't ve vork on your speech until Germania gets here."

Albion nodded, thankful for the distraction.

* * *

It was dark when Germania found them talking in the grass, following Prussia's pet bird. Gilbird sat himself on top of Prussia's head while the older blonde picked up and Albion and checked him over for injuries. Once satisfied Germania turned to the albino, anger showing in stony, blue eyes, "Vhat vere you zhinking?!"

"Vhat? I didn't do anyzhing!" Prussia defended himself.

"U-um, I followed Pwussia. P-Prussia. " Albion said in a small voice.

"Ve'll talk about zhis later."

Albion looked over Germania's shoulder, mouthing an apology to his only other friend (besides from Flying Mint Bunny). Prussia only grinned back at him.

It was after dinner when Germania spoke to the both of them. Albion defended Prussia, wanting to take the blame for himself, after all it was him who followed Prussia into the woods and him who didn't want to leave. Prussia only laughed it off anyway. In the end, Germania only gave them a warning, but Albion had to let either Rome or himself know where he was going.

Both the elders still didn't know that Prussia had gone to meet Hungary; they only thought that he took Albion into the woods to practice his pronunciation. Albion noticed the lie and went along with it. Prussia mussed up his hair afterwards and left to find France or Holy Rome.

Instead of following he crawled into his bed and looked out of the window. He felt sick and tired. He wondered if going home would stop the feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

He was awoken by a gentle hand on his forehead; he grunted and shifted away from the cool hand that disrupted his dreamless sleep. It was at that moment Albion realised hot he was. He shifted weakly wishing that the cool hand would come back. Luckily, it did only to place a wondrously cold cloth on his forehead instead. He heard low murmurs but he couldn't understand what they were saying, they seemed so distant. He almost drifted off again when he felt a harsh movement from a bundle of soft fur beside him. Two small paws poked at his cheek and a whisper in his ear, "C'mon

England you have to wake up." He could hear the desperation in his voice. Albion willed his eyes open, not wanting to worry his friend for any longer.

The first thing he noticed was the dark; he allowed his blurry vision time to focus, wondering why Bunny had woken him up at such a late hour. "B-Buh-" He coughed out, why did his throat burn? He cleared his throat but before he could try to talk again Bunny spoke up with a relieved, excited, worried combination on his face.

"England! You're awake! Oh thank God, they started saying you wouldn't wake up! Well Rome did, Germania wasn't happy when he did and then they started arguing. Italy started crying and then Germania walked out and everyone went really quiet and sad." Bunny paused to take a deep breath. Albion tried to stop Bunny, he was talking too fast for him to catch up, but his voice wouldn't work and Bunny continued anyway. "Rome, Prussia and France looked after you until Germania came back. He looked kinda ashamed that he left, and he was always in the same room as you until your fever broke. But you're okay now!"

"W-where's Germania?" Albion said, it came out weak and quiet. "How long w-was I asleep?" He didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Oh um, three days. Germania went a couple of minutes ago, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Albion sat up instantly and regretted it; his vision swam and felt the world spin. The wet cloth fell onto his lap and he immediately felt hot and uncomfortable. "Ugh… Three days? H-How? I jus-t fell asleep."

"England! I really think you should lay back down!" Bunny panicked, knowing from Rome and Germania's conversations that England was really unwell.

"England?" A familiar voice interrupted Bunny. Albion turned and saw Rome standing at the doorway. He seemed to snap out of his shock and approached the scruffy blond, placing a hand on his too warm forehead. He pulled a stool over and sat down, "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and hot." Albion mumbled mutely. He didn't know what to think of Rome anymore. Was he trustworthy? Did he really care about the little nation? Rome only seemed to care about Italy the most. Albion felt sorry for Romano, not being the preferred twin but he would never say it out loud; Romano scared him.

"Here." Rome handed him a cup of cool water. Albion moaned softly in relief as the liquid soothed his hot throat.

"Hmm… Thank you." Albion smiled at Rome but soon disappeared as he readied himself to ask a question he's wanted to ask since he got back from the woods with Prussia. The sorrow on Rome's face didn't help. "Rome? Can I ask you a ques'ion?"

Rome nodded with a small smile, "Sure, ask away."

Albion took a deep breath and let it go gently, still aware of his burning throat, "Is… Is Mama gone?"

Rome was silent, unsure how to answer. His mind was racing and he almost decided to brush off the boy's question but the sight of England's patient and almost nervous face changed his mind. If England was asking such a question then that must mean the kid feels something. It would explain why he was so suddenly sick. England has finally taken his mother's place as a nation.

He composed himself, "Believe me England I didn't want to – we've known each other for a long time, I would have called her my friend if she wasn't so stubborn." He answered finally, ending with a chuckle. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt. If I'd known she was with you I would've…" He trailed off, unsure how to carry on.

Albion had never seen Rome look so mournful before, he's always so happy and cheerful. "But why? Why were you fighting?" Hungary said that nations fight to protect their homes and people, but why was Rome fighting Mama? Mama wasn't doing anything wrong, not that he knew anyway.

Rome sighed heavily, "For my empire but honestly your mother's people are just as stubborn as her." He ruffled Albion's hair, "hopefully you won't get that trait of hers but I fear it's too late." Rome smiled, reminiscing the times he had with Britannia.

'If it's anything from Mama,' Albion thought, 'I'm glad to have it.' "What is an Empire?"

"Uh, it means that I have power in other countries." Rome explained, trying to keep it simple for the young nation.

"Oh, they lis'en to you? The other n-nations, I mean." Albion wondered. This could be his chance to make his brother's see he is not so useless.

"Sí…" Rome agrees wearily.

England's confidence went through the roof, this  _was_  his chance. "H-how did you become an empire?"

Of course, Rome caught on to England's intentions. He hesitated the Roman really didn't want to see the young nation get hurt. England was such a small country and a small boy too… maybe a little knowledge would do him some good.

As Rome explained very vaguely what he did as an empire, purposefully missing out the gruesome fights he has been through. Albion listened intensely he mentally noted down the points he thought were important. 'This'll show everyone I'm not as useless and small as they think I am.' He thought smugly.

Rome eyed the door the doorway as he spoke, he didn't want Germania or the boys seeing him tell England this. He didn't want to cause anymore arguments between him and Germania, no matter how often they were happening now.

"Alright, that's it for today, you still need rest." The Roman said, standing up from the stool.

"Aw," Albion whined disappointedly, "okay, f-thank you W-Rome."

"Don't tell anyone I told you, sí?"

"Okay…?" England agreed, confused why Rome would ask that but didn't dwell on it. Being awake at a late hour finally caught up with him as he struggled to stifle a yawn. Rome smiled and ruffled the boy's hair again and quietly left the room. Albion turned on his side facing the window gazing out at the dark, navy blue sky littered with clusters of sparkling stars and a large pale moon beaming down at him. He listened to Rome's heavy retreating footsteps then he was left alone, with a low orchestra of insects and nocturnal birds' chirps. Albion felt Bunny snuggle up to his chest, he smiled contently and pet the silk-soft fur.

"What are you thinking about England? You need your sleep." Bunny asked while stretching his body and leaning into England's torso.

"I need to find a way back home. I think I know how to get my brother's to like me." Albion grinned. Despite being ill he's never felt better.

* * *

Rome wandered the halls of his house, checking each bedroom to make sure the nations were okay, little Italy clung to Romano like he was a lifeline; Rome could hardly keep himself from (manly) squealing at the sight. He silently left them to their sleep.

Prussia messed up his bed and was now sleeping at the bottom of the bed while that strange yellow bird nestled into the pillows.

France was curled under his covers with a small smile on his face and a hand wrapped around his hair.

Rome frowned when he stepped into Holy Rome's room, that boy seemed to have problems sleeping peacefully. Rome had often heard France and Prussia tease him about Italy sometimes, but he didn't say anything to the young nation, he thought it was cute how he cared for his grandson. He hoped that Holy Rome would help Italy as they grew up.

He left the sleeping nation and decided to get some fresh air. His mind kept wandering back to Britannia and her son. He knew that Britannia was gone but he wished she wasn't. He wondered what the other nations will think of him once they find out what he's done. Rome hoped they would leave England's country alone, the kid's seen more that he should have at that age. If he kept England here then he can prevent the island nation from fighting, he didn't want the boy to be raised in war and battle, to be corrupt by the killing. He couldn't imagine Britannia's son to be like that.

Rome found himself sitting at the banks of the lake near his home. It was a clear and warm night and he began wondering how long this will last, his empire, and if it was such a good idea. England had lost his mother and was a long way from home because Rome didn't know what else to do with him. He couldn't leave the boy there without some supervision; he could have gotten hurt with all the fighting going on there. And his brother's seem to have abandoned him to fend for himself.

Gaul was also gone, her and Britannia's relationship was a confusing one, but when Britannia found out that her neighbour was invaded and attacked, she didn't just sit around.

Greece and Persia even detested him now and they argued a lot in the past.

Rome turned when a shadow crossed over him and settled down next to him.

"How is England?" Germania asked in his deep accented voice.

Rome hesitated as he remembered the conversation he had with the young nation, he resisted putting his face in his hands, "He's fine. He woke up earlier."

Shock and relief flashed in his eye for a moment before it vanished. "Zhat's good to hear."

They sat there in silence, Rome frowned, even his relationship with Germania was deteriorating. He didn't know how to fix his friendship with Germania; everything he did seemed to agitate his Germanic neighbour.

Germania sighed, "I'm going to check on him." He said as he got up and left for the house.

Rome was left alone.

* * *

The next day Albion sat on his bed talking to Bunny about his plan to get home and hopefully persuade his brothers that he's not as useless as they think he is.

"So what's this about going home? I thought you liked it here." Bunny tilted his head.

"I do! Well besides the heat, it's a really pwetty pwace – pretty. Pretty place." He gave a small embarrassed smile to Bunny who in turn praised him for his own corrections.

"Anyway you heard Rome-"

The small creature gasped, "you're not really going to try and form an empire are you?!" Bunny couldn't let England do that, he didn't want to think how badly England could get hurt. He just wished the nation could see how impulsive he was being.

"But he's liked! And res-respec-re… People look up to him! If I could show my brothers that I can do something right… maybe they'll like me." England trailed off, hiding his blush and watery eyes behind his long fringe. "And Prussia! He will stop treating me like a child."

Bunny shook his head as he clambered onto England lap, "Prussia already likes you. As for your brothers, they are your family, they have to like you." Bunny finished with a laugh.

England grit his teeth, "You never met them Bunny!" He coughed, holding his throat. "Alba left me…" England said quietly due to his burning irritated. "He saw Germania pick me up and he did nothing. He woul' always pick on me too, Ireland never spoke to me and Wales pr'ferred Ireland to me. I di'n't like bein' alone so I usually snuck out to meet the faeries." Albion sighed after his rant, "Sorry Bunny."

Bunny smiled sadly and hugged England stomach. The mood was broken when an auburn haired blur jumped on his bed and clung to Albion's chest. Bunny quickly flapped his little wings to get out of the way and avoid being crushed by the over excited nation.

"Englaaaaaaand~! I'm so glad you're awake! It was really scary~ I thought you would never wake up!" The Northern Italian brother almost screeched. Albion wasn't sure what to do, he didn't mind Bunny hugging him but another person was very different. He looked down at the younger nation and flinched back when two honey brown eyes sparkled up at him.

"Uh… Hello Italy."

"Italy, give him some room, I'm sure England is still not feeling his best." A lower voice spoke as Germania entered the room. He was holding a streaming bowl and once Italy extracted himself from England, Germania placed it on his lap. "Eat, you'll feel better. Careful zhough, it's hot."

"Thank you Germania." Albion smiled gratefully.

He knew he should let the food cool some more but the smell of it reminded him how hungry he was. Lifting up the spoon, he blew some of the steam away, the first mouthful felt like heaven.

"Do you like it?" Italy piped up, practically jumping up and down on his knees. "Do you feel better?"

Nodding while his mouth was full, he swallowed and replied, "Hmm. Yep, it's really good."

"Really?! I helped Germania cook it!" Italy exclaimed, hugging Albion's arm. "He said it'll make you feel better then you can come back outside and play." Albion tilted his head in question but smiled nonetheless, apparently Italy's happiness and contagious. He didn't understand his excitement about playing, Wales only played with him for a short while and they didn't really leave his room in case they made too much noise.

"Well I feel better now, can I go?" Albion asked, both young nations looked at Germania with the best pleading eyes they could muster.

Germania sighed and covered his face in defeat, "Ja, okay. Just be careful."

"Thank you!" Italy said and jumped off the bed to hug the only part of Germania he could reach, his knees, he then grabbed Albion's sleeve and pulled him out of the room.

Albion was sure it would be difficult leaving. He'll definitely miss Italy and Prussia and Germania. He was beginning to wonder if he should just forget his brother's and stay here. However he knew he couldn't do that, their Mama would have wanted them to stay together and England decided that he was going to work real hard to protect his people, like Mama was doing. He just wished that his new friends wouldn't forget or hate him for leaving.

* * *

While taking a break from playing, Albion thought hard about how he was going to get home. He doubted he would remember the way back, it was a long trip and the beautiful sights were too distracting to keep track of. Although he did remember when he crossed the sea for the first time, he asked where they were. Germania said something about France. If he could get to France's country then he'd be able to get home. He sighed; Albion never knew that living on an island would become such a problem. He knew that he'd have to find one of those boat things to get home, and to do that he'd have to sneak on without the scary Romans finding out. That would ruin the whole plan.

"You alright?"

Albion looked up, using a hand to block out the sun; he saw Prussia standing above him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah…" He kept quiet until Prussia sat down next to him looking like he wasn't going to moving until he got a longer answer.

He sighed and cleared his throat carefully, "I need to talk to Fwance, haf you seen 'im?"

"France? Vhat for? I zhought you didn't like him 'cause he eats frogs." Prussia laughed.

"Eating frogs is weird!" Albion yelled and winced at the scratchy feel it left behind in his throat. "I need a favour from 'im… Is fighting hard?"

Prussia furrowed his eyebrows, "A favour, vhat for – viat fighting? You vanna fight France?"

"No, it was jus' a question." Albion looked down flustered; he hadn't meant to say that last bit.

The Prussian sniggered, "Vell if you vanted to, France would be a good start, he vould care too much if his hair was ruined or somezhing."

Albion allowed a smile and hummed in agreement. The Frenchman did care about his looks too much. When Albion was watching deer in the forest he would want to be as unseen as possible, so he wondered how France usually lived.

"But seriously, I know you vatched me and Hungary fight, but you should vait until you're older, ja?"

'Great, even Prussia thinks I'm weak.' Albion thought while grumbling at Prussia to show he understood.

"France and Holy Rome vent vith Rome to town, I dunno vhen zhey'll be back." The albino explained.

"Couldn' you teach me a little, jus' the basics? Hungary said you fight for your home, but I don' know how to fight, so how can I…?" Albion trailed off hoping that Prussia would do something other than just stare at him.

The Prussian leaned back on one hand and used the other to scratch the back of his head, "You're really not going to let zhis go, huh? I suppose I could-"

"Englaaaand~!" Italy dashed towards them with Romano in tow, "Would you like to draw with us?"

"Uh…" Albion looked over at Prussia. He didn't want this chance to go to waste. Said nation nodded and, "I'll talk to you later."

Albion smiled, "Okay Italy, Romano." He stood up and almost fell back down when Italy grabbed his hand expectantly and pulled Albion and Romano away to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Albion gazed up from the picture he was drawing of Bunny, to watch Germania enter the room he and the two Italian brothers where in. He felt a pang of panic in his chest, fearing that Prussia had told the elder his want to learn how to fight. No, he could trust Prussia; he even said he was his friend. Friends wouldn't tell on each other, right? Although he couldn't be positive, he's never had a friend before; he wasn't sure what they do. In his inner ramblings, Albion nearly missed Germania beginning to speak.

"Zhere you are, I vould have zhought you vould prefer to be outside today."

Albion looked back at the twins, unsure what to say; was there a rule saying they had to be outside? Perhaps Germania wouldn't get angry if the two Italians answered.

"Ve~ We wanted to draw today."

"It's not like we aren't outside every other day."

Albion smiled, how could twins be so different? "I like being inside, it's really hot here."

"Really? But you never said so…" Italy frowned.

"N-no! It's not that bad! I like the scenery! That's why I sit outside; it's very different from my home. That's all." Albion stuttered out the reason. He didn't want to hurt Italy's feelings. Boy, was he bad at this friend stuff.

"Oh that's okay then!" The cheerful Italian smiled again.

'Nice save, me.' Albion smiled in secret relief.

Germania knelt down in front on Albion, holding neatly folded, green fabric. "Here. It's all fixed and cleaned up."

The young blonde gasped happily and gripped his cloak tightly to his chest. "F-thank you Germania!"

Without warning, he stood and sped out of the room to his own and began removing the strange, white robe he had been given. He didn't even know how much he missed his old clothes until now, most of the scent has been washed away by now but he could still smell the wild plants and even the sharp, familiar tingle of magic of his home country. Feeling the welcoming weight if his cloak on his shoulders, he spun around to the doorway ready to go back to the twins, before seeing his little green friend flutter in behind him. He asked, "What d'ya fink?"

Bunny placed a paw under his chin, floating closer, taking in all the different angles of Albion in his old clothing. While flying behind him, he suddenly nestled into the hood behind Albion's head. "Perfect. " He sighed.

A laugh escaped Albion as he shook his head at his friends obvious behaviour, before leaving for Italy and Romano.

It was a couple of hours before Rome, Holy Rome and France came back from town.

Prussia, after a while, came in to join the three youngest nations, probably coming from a practice session with Hungary. He picked on both the twins, though both had very different responses but Prussia laughed his strange laugh anyway.

He also pulled on Albion's cloak a lot of the time too, like when he was just about to stand up to make him fall back down, but it didn't feel the same way when Scotland did it. It made him giggle uncontrollably which often started off embarrassing at first but then it set Italy off and then Prussia. He could even hear Bunny laugh from inside his hood.

* * *

Albion hesitated when he saw France come through the door with that strange grin on his face, he really didn't know what to think of the nation but he had to get to his country somehow; it was his only way home.

He said something Albion couldn't understand, he guessed it was some kind of greeting though. As he stood up he saw Prussia's gaze follow him, he tried his best to ignore it but the red eyes held something close worry and confusion in them. Hopefully Prussia wouldn't catch on to his plan. Or maybe he was worried that France would say something weird again, though Prussia doesn't seem like the type of person to worry. He gulped as he tugged on France's blue cloak, he really didn't like France but he had no better plan, even the plan he had was vague.

France hummed and turned at the little tug on his cloak, "Oui? Oh Angleterra! What is it?"

Albion shuffled on his feet, "Uh um… I was wondering i-if I could - we could visit your countrys-sometime?" He flushed under the intense (or maybe insane but Albion was too scared to ask) gaze France was giving him," France?"

"Oh mon dieu! You are adorable! I would be 'onoured for you to see my country. Maybe we can make a trip out of it! I will ask!" The blond twirled around as he left and searched for the elder nations.

"He's very strange, isnt he?" Bunny said as he popped his head out of England's hood. Albion just grunted and crossed his arms. "England?"

"I'm not ador-adorable." He huffed.

Prussia laughed loudly and draped an arm around his slim shoulders, pulling him back to the floor with Romano and Italy. "Zhat's vhat you vanted France fror? Vhy vere you making it such a secretive zhing?"

Albion barely shrugged before Italy spoke up, "I think it's a great idea! Huh, fratello?" Italy smiled, nudging Romano softly. The older twin glared and didn't answer.

"Aw come on Romano-"

Albion zoned out by this point. His chest constricted as he remembered that after he left, he wouldn't see Italy's smile or hear Prussia's weird laugh, or Romano's… well he didn't know what he'd miss from Romano, but he will miss him! Which ever choice he chose, he knew he'd miss someone, but he believed that he needed to fix his family rather than stay with his friends. He didn't want it to seem like he ran away from his family.

He sighed, he couldn't think like that! He had to keep his head up, he was going to see his friends again.

* * *

Both Germania and Rome spoke to the boys to sort it out the journey to France's country. Albion could see how sceptical Germania was about the idea however Rome thought it would be a good idea for Albion to get some fresh air, and France to keep in touch with with his country. That and Italy used his puppy-dog eyes on both adults. They both agreed but they had to be sure that Albion was a hundred percent before they grumbled at first,trying to persuade Rome and Germania (mostly Germania) that he felt fine. Though, obviously there was no getting through to the stubborn German.

It wasn't until that night, Prussia sneaked into his room that Albion remembered the albino's promise. He led him outside, far into the forest where he usually goes to meet Hungary, with two wooden swords and a gigantic grin on his face. The next day he had a sore throat from all the shouting and laughing, and a couple of bruises that he hid under his cloak. Every bruise he spotted on Prussia made a smug grin grow on his face while Prussia stuck his tongue out at him. Albion also gained a new alarm, Italy came into his room every morning and jumped on his bed, if Albion didn't wake then Italy would vary from soft whispers to loud squeaky yells to awaken him.

Everyday France sat with England with an excited grin and told him every small detail about his home. Albion thought he was just being a show off, still, he didn't say anything. France was obviously excited and the younger nation can't say he wouldn't do the same thing if he was going home. Well, he was going home, but the others didn't know so he couldn't go blabbing that out.

And every night Prussia would teach him to use a sword - even if it wasn't a real one. From time to time even Hungary showed up, hissing at Prussia for doing it wrong then gladly taking over. It was less fun with her than Prussia, Hungary was nice to talk to but a terrifying teacher. The night usually ended with both him and Prussia running away from the brunette.

As the days passed it seemed to Albion that they were never going to leave for France's country, Albion thought he should mention it again just in case everyone forgot. It seemed that he didn't need to because when Italy came into his bedroom to wake him up he was extra excited and Albion couldn't understand one jumbled word that flew out of Italy's mouth. Instead of settling down and explaining himself Italy grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. As they neared the main living area, England heard Rome talking in more weird sounding words, different than France's.

"Ah! Sei! Great, we're all here. We were wondering when you were going to wake up!" Rome beamed.

"You do feel alright, don't you? Ve can vait a vhile longer if you need." Germania said.

"Ah no! I'm fine, really!" He insisted, catching Prussia's humour-filled gaze. He was persuaded to follow Prussia's example and stick his tongue out. Mama always said to be a gentleman, to not be tempted to fall down to others' level. Still he was just a kid and did it anyway - behind Rome and Germania's back of course, Alba and Ireland always made some funny gestures at each other behind Mama's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on FF.net. Hope you liked. Thanks for reading.


End file.
